lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaroka
Ayaroka is a large town inhabitated by the Brechan. It exists within the South-Eastern corner of the Hakamagin Desert. It has a population of around 24,000. It was originally founded in 3486 D.C. during the war between the Negasi and the Drekar. Once a small military outpost, it is now used by the peaceful Brechan as a place to live and trade, free from the hostility they would find elsewhere within the kingdom. Due to the fact that it resides so far from civilization, the citizens do not accept money in exchange for their goods. Here, barter is the only method of trade. The Dramas fields surrounding the town provide a natural defense. The only way in or out is by means of a Brechan desert-walker. Most buildings are two to three stories, maximum. The town sports dark red and purple themes, in honor of their god, Dakrun. The tallest building in town is the town hall, where meetings and other events take place. It resides next door to the Orenium , the Brechan house of worship. These two important buildings are of course, surrounded by the bazaar. Shopkeepers from all over the world transport their goods to Ayaroka in order to participate in the legendary Ayaroka Fair, held once a year. History The town was built originally as an outpost during the ending years of the Nega-Drek war. It was heavily stocked and heavily armed, though it never did see much combat. At the conclusion of the war, as the Drekar were rounding up the survivors of the Negasi army, it was emptied of soldiers, not to be reclaimed until the Brechan came upon it. Founding of Ayaroka Approximately twelve years after the conclusion of the Nega-Drek War, Ayaroka was abandoned by the victorious Negasi. It was at that time that the Brechan were evicted from their own land in the Southwest by the malicious tyrant, Kark the vile. For seven years the Brechan wandered the Southern desert, gaining a reputation as a nomadic peoples. Finally they came across Ayaroka. Most of the structures were still in tact, yet when they tried to enter the town, any who stepped within two hundred yards was consumed by the Dramas who had buried themselves under the ground. Fearing for their lives, the Brechan left Ayaroka and journeyed to Nar-Dum, the Vilok city. With the little they had, the Brechan purchased materials to build the first prototype desert-walker. Once inside, the Brechan began development of what little there was left in the town. The little water they could bring up from the earth provided them with the sustinance they needed to survive long enough to establish trade routes with other local tribes. Eventually, word of the new town spread throughout the kingdom, enticing travelers from near and far to journey to Ayaroka in order to see the engineered desert oasis. The eventual influx of travelers and traders would provide the town with any materials it might need to remain stable. Current day The town is currently governed by Lord Maley. An election process is held every three and a half years in order to decide who the new Lord shall be. Airships in and out of the city have since been developed in order to transport goods more easily, and to make immigration and emigration easier. The town has gained a reputation as a scientific hub as well, due to the Brechan's insatiable appetite for discovery and their racial prowess in the field of engineering. The occasional raider attacks are always repelled both by the Dramas field, as well as by the non-Brechan citizens, ready and willing to defend the largest center of trade in the desert. Dakrun is the only god worshiped within the town. Though others are legally permitted to express their beliefs, many of the more fanatical Brechan do not take so kindly to their ancestral god being slandered within their home. Crime rates are low within the city, though much smuggling does occur under the eyes of the watchful authority. Many of the top researchers and engineers within the Ayaroka Academy are rumored to have ties with local smugglers, some of whom have openly admitted to obtaining illegal materials for their studies. Architecture Most of the buildings within Ayaroka have been rebuilt over the millennia. Because of such, the architectural style does remain the same for too long. It has been known to fluctuate between underground housing, to near skyscrapers. Currently most of the houses within the town are painted a dark shade of purple with no windows, while the business areas all seem to be an odd shade of olive green, with three windows on each home. All structures are made of sandstone, and always have been. Ayaroka Fair Once a year, a giant festival is had for 48 straight hours. All are welcome to attend the festival and try some of the Brechan's delicacies, trade with others from around the world, or simply stay to enjoy the fireworks during the last seven hours of the fair. The fair is held in honor of the founding of Ayaroka, and was first held three hundred and fifty four years after Ayaroka's founding. Many offerings are given in thanks to Dakrun for helping to protect their town, and for granting it to them in their time of need. Often, the Engineer's guild often reveals their new inventions at the festival as well. Unfortunately, due to the massive influx of tourists during this time, many thieves see this as a perfect opportunity to steal what they can and make a quick getaway. Correspondingly, crime rates often soar to 400-500% of what they normally are. --Skyrekon Citations: Brechan, Dramas Fields Category:Physicality